


The Blitz

by BlueEyedPretender



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Earth, Engineer - Freeform, F/M, Nuclear, Science Fiction, Short Story, Technology, Tools, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedPretender/pseuds/BlueEyedPretender
Summary: > Name of Target: Deanna Coelus> Wanted: For crimes of sabotage against the Xeren Weapon> WORKER LIVES EXPENDABLE … HUMAN LIVES EXPENDABLE> Last Seen in AEHIRES SECTOR> Target to be TERMINATED> If Holding Information on Target: YOU WILL BE SPARED> If holding target against XENTH CODE: YOU WILL BE TERMINATED
Relationships: Deanna Coelus and Kreed





	1. The Transmission

**WARNING** **WARNING** INCOMING TRANSMISSION  
**LOCATION IDENTIFIED**  
**EARTH** **AEHIRES SECTOR**  
**BEGINNING TRANSMISSION**  
> My name is Deanna Coelus  
> I am the daughter of Astrid and William Coelus  
> They were taken from me when I was sixteen years old  
> Now I am alone  
> Yet it does not stop me from saving others from becoming Workers  
> The mindless servants of the Xeren  
> I lead the rebellion against the Xeren  
> To save the people destined to become a Worker  
> Some say that you need luck to do what I do  
> I make my own luck  
> You will know when I am there  
> I will do anything to stop the Xeren from completing their work  
> I will save you from suffering what I had to suffer  
> But no matter what I will always be alone  
**SOUND IDENTIFIED**  
> They are coming…  
> If you are listening to this you must join the rebellion  
> Towards the border that divides Aehires and Xenth  
> You will find a forest  
> Travel to the center  
> And you will find me  
> I have food and water if you are tired  
> And I am willing to train  
> But you won’t stay  
> I won’t allow you to stay  
**SOUND IDENTIFIED**  
> I am counting on you to find me  
> I am counting on you to join us  
> If we wait to long the Workers will finish their job  
> They will be exterminated  
> Along with everyone else in the galaxy  
> They are here… I have to go! You know where to find me!  
**END OF TRANSMISSION**  
**WARNING** **WARNING**  
**INCOMING MESSAGE**  
> Name of Target: Deanna Coelus  
> Wanted: For crimes of sabotage against the Xeren Weapon  
> WORKER LIVES EXPENDABLE … HUMAN LIVES EXPENDABLE  
> Last Seen in AEHIRES SECTOR  
> Target to be TERMINATED  
> If Holding Information on Target: YOU WILL BE SPARED  
> If holding target against XENTH CODE: YOU WILL BE TERMINATED  
**END OF MESSAGE**


	2. Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum

Lights flashed in the distance, Deanna closed the transmission and shoved it into her pack. She hoped to God that her message got through to at least someone who could help. It was already a pain to be the leader of a small rebellion that could barely sneak through the Turning checkpoints before getting caught and sentenced to the serum chambers.   
Her eyes widened as the lights got closer to her location, if she didn’t move quickly she’d be spotted and taken away. Then there wouldn’t be a rebellion to lead, worse...there wouldn’t be a rebellion at all. She went into a crouching position and began running in the opposite direction of the lights, she twisted and turned in between the endless vines and branches of the forest. The speeder was only a few more feet away and she’d be able to outrun the hunters on her trail.   
By the time she made it to her speeder the trees were lit by a blinding beam of light coming from at least a dozen tall, pale figures. Workers. She gasped and leaped onto her speeder, not caring to fasten her tools, she took off without hesitation. She turned back once to look at the Workers and they only watched with indifference as she sped far into the frontier lands of Aehires, the land of the humans.  
Deanna Coelus’s life didn’t start this way, originally she and her family lived in a small farming colony near the Aehires border called Denik. She was the daughter of Astrid and William Coelus, the proud workers of a small agricultural plot. She stayed with her mother and father and worked happily alongside them. That was…until the Xenth came. The Xenth were the creatures that populated the other half of the planet, they were tall, bony, and dark. Deanna knew that they weren’t good people, they were deadly and consistently released dangerous mutated creatures that would hunt down the humans, while the Xenth watched with amused curiosity as they tore the humans limb from limb.  
The Xenth landed in Denik with strange machines filled with capsules trailing behind them, they urged the people to surround them, as they opened the capsules and poured dark liquid into small bowls. The Xenth that weren’t managing the capsules were herding selected people towards them, including her parents. She shouted at them to let go of her parents but they didn’t listen, her parents looked sad and her mother was crying uncontrollably.  
“Humans of Aehires, we order you to stay behind the Turning checkpoints before we begin.” Deanna’s breath hitched as she realized what was going on. No no no, she thought, This can’t be happening...it can’t! Oh but it was happening, and it wasn’t going to stop.   
They handed her parents and many other people the bowls of black liquid, and herded them inside  
their ships. Deanna watched helplessly as the door closed behind them and winced as the screams of pain began to echo throughout the chambers.   
“Those of you who haven’t been chosen.” The speaker from earlier bellowed, “Be grateful for your strength is yet too little of our needs. You are hearing the screams of those who are strong, and their strength will not go unused. Rejoice in their new life, rejoice in their new form!”  
The doors opened and instead of her parents and fellow neighbors, the creatures that walked out weren’t human, not anymore. The pale figures that stood before her with black eyes all looked similar to each other. Deanna’s face was wet with tears when she spotted the ones who used to be her parents. They wouldn’t remember her, they don’t even know her. The Xenth had turned her family and friends into Workers, the slaves of the Xenth.  
She burst past the onlookers and approached her parents, her long brown hair was loose and waving in the wind. “Mom...dad...it’s me, Deanna.” She looked up into their eyes and they only stared back at her. A small confused curiosity echoed in their vision and she blinked back more tears. “Do you...remember me?”  
“Step back citizen.” The speaker grabbed her and shoved her back into the crowd.  
“No!” she yelled, “Turn them back, please!” He continued to pull her back and one of her neighbors took her from them and held her tight so she wouldn’t go back in. “Mom, dad! Don’t go, don’t listen to them...I love you!”  
“Shh, Deanna they’re gone. There is nothing you can do now.” Her neighbor held her as she pulled weakly against him. “I’m sorry kid, I really am...”  
The day that her parents were taken was the day that her entire life changed, and not for the better. She ran away from the colony, she knew that the Xenth would come back for the rest once they were “strong enough”. She had found other people that had suffered the same fate and they formed a small rebellion against the Xenth.   
But something had changed, she had lost contact with her crew and she was on her own again. Thus leading to the state she is in currently, on a speeder-bike in the middle of a forest, now opening up into a large field covered in rich golden grass. A few more miles ahead she’d reach her bunker, a perfect spherical object filled with everything she needed.   
The moon pierced through the clouds as she slowed her bike and allowed it to settle beside the home. She swung her leg over the side and walked behind it to grab her bag. She cursed, most of its contents must have spilled out in her hurry to escape. She searched frantically, praying that the most important things were safe. She didn’t want to go back in the forest, especially if the Workers were still there. Watching...waiting, for her to come back.  
Deanna rummaged around her pack, she sighed with relief. Fortunately the transmitter was still there and her combat baton was safe just beneath it. The only things that were lost was her various tools to fix the speeder bike and her food rations. Luckily she had spares in her bunker so she wouldn’t go hungry and starve to death.   
“Deanna, is that you?” A voice called from behind her, making her jump and drop her pack causing the contents to spill into the golden grass. She pulled out her baton and flicked a switch, allowing it to grow a few feet to become a staff.  
She turned and pointed it at the voice, when her eyes focused on the target Deanna relaxed and lowered the staff. “Kreed?” The man in front of her was the first person who joined her rebellion, the last time she had seen him was when he was released to gather information on the strange building that the Xenth were creating. He had multiple injuries and his right arm was severely burnt.  
“We need to talk, may I come inside?” Deanna nodded and put the baton into her makeshift holster. She led the way into her bunker and turned on the fluorescent lights. Kreed looked exhausted as he sat on a bench that folded out for him to sit on.  
“What’s going on?” She asked, “You’re supposed to be on a mission right now.”  
Kreed shook his head and grimaced as he stared at his burnt arm. “I was on a mission, I found out something...something that I doubt you’ll like.”  
“Well, tell me then.” Deanna snapped with impatience.   
“I found out what the Workers were building, it’s some sort of nuclear bomb. But it is big, bigger than anything I’ve ever seen. I heard some Xenth talking about how they were going to use it on rival planets to allow their own population to spread.” Deanna froze in surprise, he wasn’t serious, was he? Xenth were strong but why would they want to wipe out different planets? Don’t they have enough?  
“Is there anything else?” She asked, now her hands were gripping at her knees, the whites in her knuckles were showing.  
“I tried to get in closer but,” He showed his burnt arm. “I was found before I could get anymore  
information. I got separated from Cyd but she sent me this.” He took out his transmitter and handed it to Deanna who took it cautiously, as if it was covered in slime.  
Blitz Percentage of Completion: 76%  
Destination for Launch: Aehires Sector  
State of Workers Prior to Launch: Expendable  
“They’re going to exterminate the Workers and then they’re going to kill...us.” Deanna breathed, “Why? What have we ever done to piss them off?”  
Kreed shrugged, “Who knows, it could be overpopulation-”  
A sudden feeling of dread coursed through her. “Or it could be because of us.”  
“That...is a valid point.” He got up from the bench and entered the medical area, he entered a glass booth. “Can you…?”  
“Yeah, whatever.” She posted in her code and watched as steam entered the booth and her eyes locked on his arm that was slowly knitting together revealing clean, untouched skin. He exited the booth and stood in front of her. He was at least an inch taller than her with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She would have loved him in another life but there was no room for love in this world, not anymore.  
“We need to stop them, but we can’t just barge in there. We are a group of twenty people, not an army.” Kreed groaned.  
“I’ll do it.” Deanna could feel Kreed’s surprise, she didn’t even have to look at him to know it. “I’m an engineer, I’ll be able to go in and stop it.”  
“Are you insane?” He cried. “You will get killed!”  
“I won’t go alone.” She hinted, fiddling at her baton. “Unless you don’t feel like saving our entire race.”  
“Deanna, it isn’t like that. You...we can’t just go in there!” He held her shoulders firmly, forcing her to look up at him.  
“Yes, we can. Kreed, you know me more than anyone else. I’ll be able to do this.” She knew he wanted to say more but he only sighed and mumbled something under his breath. She felt triumph as he sat down and pulled out his transmitter.   
“Listen Deanna, we can’t just go through the front door. It is heavily guarded, which means the drainage system will be the best option of entering the building.” He pulled up a map of the entire complex, pointing at an area towards the edge. The sewers. “The launch room is in the upper levels, you could go through the ventilation systems. I won’t be able to go because I am too big to fit through, which means I could work on distracting them long enough for you to get to work by setting off some bombs on the opposite side of the complex.”  
“Where did the bombs come from?” She asked curiously.  
He chuckled, “Placed them there in case I wouldn’t be able to get out.”  
“Of course you did.”  
He sent the map to her transmitter and began to walk away from her, she stood up and called out to him. “Where do you think you’re going?”  
“To sleep, we’re going to hit the base at nine o’ clock tomorrow night. It’d also be good for us both, since I know we both barely sleep.” He shot a smile at her and she rolled her eyes. But he was correct, she barely slept due to her constant fear of being found. She probably won’t rest anyway, she will have plenty of time to make a plan of her own.


	3. Ultimatum

The stars shone above them, Kreed was holding onto her waist tightly as she drove through the fields towards the base. Her hair was up in a ponytail and they were both wearing dark leather plated armor. Perfect for stealth.   
Kreed pointed towards an opening in the ground and she braked the speeder, before it fully stopped they were already off and running into the drainage system. It was a silent trip, the only sound was the splashing of water as they ran through the system towards the complex.   
They ran around corners, Kreed leading with his transmitter in one hand. The map showing exactly where they were in the system leading up to the complex where the Blitz was preparing to launch. Kreed paused in front of a ladder and turned off his transmitter. “This leads straight into the complex, there will be an entrance to the ventilation a couple feet away from here. I won’t be able to go with you because I’ll need to be on the other side, making sure that the Workers and Xenth are focused on me.”  
“Got it, just...don’t get yourself killed okay?” She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“I’d say the same for you, now get going! We don’t have all night!” She nodded and began ascending the ladder. Kreed had no idea what she was going to do when she got into the control room, she wanted to tell him but she knew that he would try to stop her. It was for his own sake.  
Deanna raised the trapdoor and examined her surroundings, she was obviously inside a building and she could hear faint footsteps signifying that there were most likely some workers or Xenth nearby. She crawled out from the system and crouched. Turning on her earpiece so that she could communicate with Kreed.  
She searched for the entrance to the ventilation system but felt her stomach tighten as she began to panic. It wasn’t there! Deanna groaned and she began to feel dizzy, was this a trick? To get her killed? She couldn’t believe this, all of this was for nothing! All of those people are going to die...because of her.  
She flinched as footsteps were nearing the area where she stood, she turned around frantically trying to find a way out and almost gave up hope before she looked up and found herself facing a gaping hole in the ceiling. Ceiling vents! It wasn’t a trick after all.  
She took her baton and threw it into the vent, allowing it to stretch out and connect to the sides of the opening. She jumped and grasped the baton and lifted herself up into the vents, it was easy thanks to the constant training sessions with Kreed. She allowed the baton to retract and she clipped it to her belt.  
“Flashlight, on.” She whispered, her earpiece let out a little beep and enveloped the vents with a bright enough light to allow her to find a way around. She tapped the device and felt the buzz as it made contact with Kreed’s.  
“I’m in the vents, where are you?” She whispered. She waited silently and sighed with relief as Kreed’s voice echoed in her ear.  
“I’m inside the launch area, the Workers are starting it up. We don’t have a lot of time before it launches, Deanna…”  
“I know, I know, just hang on. I’m making my way there.” She crawled her way through the vents, the twists and turns made her dizzy as she navigated her way around. “Kreed, what happens when we shut this thing off?” She asked, trying to bring some light into the conversation.  
“Well, I was hoping to start a farm you know. Take care of animals, grow my own food. I was hoping I might have a partner…” She felt his hesitation. “Y’know someone, I’ve known for a long time.”  
“You mean,” she pondered, “Me? But I’m hardly capable of that kind of thing.”  
“Sure you are, you used to be part of an agricultural colony right? You’d be perfect!” She chuckled, he was right. She would be “perfect”.   
“I’ll think about it, okay?” She smiled and paused as she neared a dropoff into a large room filled with computers and millions of buttons and switches. I’m here, she thought, I’m finally here.  
Deanna dropped into the room, the doors were shut behind her and two Workers were working away at the switches. She took out her baton and allowed it to turn into a staff. The Workers turned, their beady eyes locked onto hers and she snarled. “You’re not going to get out of here alive.”  
The Workers lunged at her, she dodged and hit one in the back of the neck. Making it fall to its knees, the second one reached for her and grabbed her by the arm and threw her across the room. Making her slam against the wall, letting out a yelp of pain.  
She gripped her staff tight and the moment the second Worker bent to lift her from the ground, she slammed it into its face, it shrieked and stumbled back into the controls. Flicking dozens of switches before crashing through the view window and into the electrified Blitz below. The first Worker watched as this all happened and stared at her. Deanna scowled at it but was confused on how it wasn’t coming after her as the second one had.  
“Aren’t you going to fight me? Isn’t that what you’re made to do?” She growled, but the Worker only stared. “Come on! Come at me!” Deanna’s fuse was running short and she was waiting any minute to just stab that...that thing and watch it crumble to the floor.  
“M….my….daugh….ter…” It’s lips moved, the voice sounded gruff and strained. As if it didn’t want to speak, as if it was working against something. Deanna gaped, she couldn’t believe this. This must be some mistake!  
“Who are you?” She whispered at the pale Worker. “What are you?”  
“M...mother…” It reached towards her and she flinched away. “I...am...mother…”  
“Mom? No, this isn’t right. You’re not my mom!” Tears began to streak down her cheeks, Kreed’s voice kept echoing in her ear but she could barely hear him. She was too focused on the Worker to understand.  
“D...destroy it...daughter…” It took a step towards her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “Free...me....s...save...them…”  
“What…? What do you mean? I’m so confused!” She began to cry, “Stop, if you want to kill me just do it. Just stop!”  
“I love....you...daughter…” The Worker turned away from her, “Hurry...before...they come…” The Worker left the room, leaving Deanna in terrified shock. If that Worker was really her mother, then the second one must have been...her father. She gagged and pressed a hand to her forehead, she needed to finish this. If her mother wanted it destroyed then now is the time.  
“Deanna? Deanna?!” She walked over to the controls and began to override the mechanism.   
“I’m here Kreed.” She smiled to herself. “Just a couple of workers got in the way, that’s all.”  
“You were silent for so long, I was worried that you were killed!” He panted. “Listen, are you in the control room?”  
Deanna hesitated but relaxed, this is it. She had to tell him. “Yes, I’m here. But I need you to do something for me.”  
“Of course, what is it?” His voice was shaky, she had a feeling he already knew what she was going to say.  
“I need you to get out of the complex as fast as you can, I’m not going to turn this thing off. If I do the Xenth will most certainly continue with it.”  
“Deanna, wait-”  
“Take my speeder and leave, I don’t care where you go but you can’t be here when it explodes. It will kill everything near it.” A large switch opens to reveal a large red button, the moment she presses it the automatic self-destruct sequence will begin.  
“Deanna, what about you? You’ll die!” His voice broke and she blinked away more tears.  
“I know Kreed, I know.” She pressed it and laughed to herself as she did so. I can’t believe I’m doing this. She thought, a few weeks ago I’d never be able to do this. “Please go, right now. The detonation sequence has begun.”  
She gazed out the window and found the small form of Kreed running down the complex, hundreds of Xenth and Workers were following behind. Most had turned and rushed back towards the Blitz. Distracted by it’s pending destruction.  
“Kreed?” She whispered, her own voice shaking. “You know that farm you spoke about?”  
“Y-yeah?”  
“I’d...I’d love to be a part of it.” She sat down on a chair, facing the observation window and watched as the Blitz began to shine bright. She thought back to the time when she was playing with her parents in the fields outside of Denik. Chasing her through the wheat and her jumping into their arms. She thought of when she got her speeder, and how excited she was to ride it through the forests. Everything flashed before her eyes. Working in the fields, watching her parents turn, meeting Kreed, joining the rebellion, sending out the transmission, working in the bunker, training, planning this very mission…  
She relaxed into the light and felt all of her worries drift away, the screeches of Xenth and Workers as they were obliterated to dust filled her ears but she stayed focused on Kreed’s voice.  
“I love you, Deanna.” He cried.  
“I know…”  
And then the light finally enveloped her.


	4. Epilogue

He was miles away from the complex but the light was bright enough to light the sky. It drew into the heavens and as he turned back, the complex had exploded. Causing an enormous bang, and swallowing its surroundings with the light. At first glance the light may have been considered a god but it was an example of what it would have looked like if the Blitz had launched into Aehires, and anywhere else for that matter.  
But it was really a radioactive wave that burned everything it touched immediately to ash. Kreed jumped off of the speeder and watched as the light finally faded into darkness. Leaving only a large crater in where the complex once was, leading all the way back into the country of the Xenth.  
He wasn’t the only person to view that spectacle, millions of humans had come out of their homes to view whatever had caused the large sound. The families had held each other and watched as the Blitz was destroyed, and began cheering as they realized that their threat had ended.  
It was also seen high in the Earth’s atmosphere where Deanna Coelus’s transmission had been intercepted by a large alien government that had arrived to aid in the fight against the Xenth. Little did they know that they were going to aid in the rebuilding of the human colonies and begin what would be considered: The True First Contact.  
Kreed had passed away of old age, but he had never forgotten his friend and first love. He didn’t hesitate to tell everyone the tales of her bravery and there were thousands of monuments built in her name. Including one standing where her home colony of Denik once stood, her family at the top. Leading rows of names that were of the millions of families that had turned into Workers.  
The Xenth were never seen again, the stragglers who had escaped the Blitz were either destroyed or imprisoned…  
But if it weren’t for Deanna, the humans would have gone extinct and the Xenth would have continued on destroying planets. But everyone knew, and they wouldn’t forget.  
They would never forget.


End file.
